Mrs Robinson
by gidgetgal9
Summary: A ghost hunt in New Orleans proves to be a lot more than Sam and Dean bargained for. Pre-series. Written by BlueEyedDemonLiz and Gidgetgal9 and posted in honor of Sendintheclowns birthday. Beta'd by Floralia and Sendintheclowns.
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Robinson – summary- A ghost hunt in New Orleans proves to be a lot more than Sam and Dean bargained for. Preseries. Written by BlueEyedDemonLiz and Gidgetgal9 and posted in honor of Sendintheclowns birthday. Beta'd by Floralia and Sendintheclowns.

Chapter One

"Dude this is like the most killer opportunity of a life time! New Orleans during Mardi Gras, minus Dad!" Dean was grinning ear to ear trying to get some of his excitement to rub off on his seventeen year old brother. They were in the Impala about five hours away from paradise.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I get it Dean. Yes this is your wet dream come true! But here's the kicker, I'm too young to truly enjoy the Sin City so I'll be stuck in some room researching while you have all the fun."

"Samantha, why do you have to be such a killjoy? I got you that fake ID for your birthday last year. It'll be fine. You might even get laid." Dean smirked as his brother blushed; the kid was such an easy target!

A bustle

"Okay fine, you'll drag me along and the moment some busty made up beauty bats her eyes at you, I'll be sent back to the motel room to do research." Sam huffed.

"Research- is that what we're calling it nowadays cause believe me little brother, I'm gonna do you right. I won't be sending you back to the motel empty handed." Dean wagged his brow at his brother in amusement.

"Dean! I don't want this to be another make Sam a man mission. 'Cause to be honest, I'd never sleep with a girl you picked out. Besides, maybe I've already taken care of it." Sam quickly looked away at his hands.

"Holding out on me there Sammy?" Dean couldn't resist. His brother had thrown him a bone and he was going to bite.

"Maybe." Still no eye contact.

"Who?" Dean nudged his brother.

"I don't kiss and tell Dean!" Sam looked up bright red and embarrassed.

"Calm down little brother, just trying to help." Dean's grin widened as his brother's cheeks continued to burn red.

"Let's just drop it. You wanna know my real reason for not wanting to be here? I was just getting into the groove at my new school. I had friends, who wanted to do stuff with me. Instead I get to hunt." Sam's body tensed up and Dean realized that the boy was on one of his I want to be normal trips.

"Sammy, going to Mardi Gras is bragging rights. The fact that you got to go with your very cool big brother, should make you at least seem cool." Dean could see by Sam's posture he wasn't buying it.

"Whatever."

Not wanting his little brother to bring his mood down, he decided to switch tactics.

"So this hunt, what are we dealing with?" Dean knew the basic facts but wanted to get Sam's mind on something other than pouting.

"Dude, did you even read over Dad's notes?" Sam rolled his eyes and reached under the Impala's bench seat pulling out notes.

"I like to leave the reading to you, Geek Boy." Dean was happy to see Sam go with the new topic.

"Yeah well, you'll be happy to know this is pretty cut and dry.. Which is probably why Dad sent us out on our own. Though why he thought he could trust you during Mardi Gras is beyond me!"

Sam had a point. It was kind of silly of his dad, basically letting a kid loose in a candy store. That was probably why he had insisted on Dean taking Sam. He knew that if Dean was stuck babysitting there would be less time to get in trouble.

"Dad wanted to help Bobby out with that werewolf nest, so it made sense to send me dude. He only sent you along so that poor little Sammy wouldn't be stuck home alone." Dean chuckled as his barb hit home..

"Dad trusts me enough to leave me alone." Sam was turning red again, only this time out of frustration.

"Yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself Sammy. So, the hunt is cut and dry, what are we up against?" Dean watched as Sam angrily grabbed the notes and began to read over them.

"Well it seems that a couple of years ago, there was a lover's quarrel at the Hotel St. Marie during Mardi Gras. One Helen Robinson was drunk and caught with another man. Her husband, Thomas, in a fit of rage, pulled out a concealed handgun and shot her to death in their room. It seems that Mrs. Robinson has been spotted in that hotel every year since her death." Sam paused from his reading, and Dean took that moment to get more details.

"So it's a vengeful spirit, cause I gotta tell you, I like her style. Only coming out for the big party that is Mardi Gras, is an awesome idea." Dean could tell Sam was still upset with him when he didn't get a snarky reply back.

"Not necessarily a vengeful spirit, more like an old lady cougar spirit. Seems that Mrs. Robinson tends to fondle the male guests around this time of year, and the hotel has lost some business because of the lustful ghost. One of the hotel managers served with Dad, and wanted him to do some pest control basically. The problem is that Mrs. Robinson was cremated. Her ashes thrown on Bourbon Street a year after her death, so we would have to do a cleansing ritual." Sam finally gave his brother eye contact and Dean could tell that something was troubling Sam.

"Yeah, so?" Dean couldn't understand what was troubling Sam.

"Well, the problem is rituals aren't always accurate. It might take us a few days to find the right one that would work. That means we might be stuck in New Orleans for a week." Sam's face was getting pissy and Dean had to laugh.

"Oh God no! Kill me now; we might be stuck in New Orleans for the full week of Mardi Gras! Geesh Sammy, come on, this is the best thing that's ever happened to us!" Dean was ecstatic and hoped that once they got there Sam's mood would shift.

"Fine, whatever Dean! I guess on the bright side the hunt is actually in the hotel, and the motel manager has us staying in the room where the murder took place." Sam mumbled out.

"And that is the bright side why?"

"Uh, cause the hotel is for the rich. The rooms are huge, and I'll have wireless internet so that I can do everything from the room." Sam was now giving Dean the duh face.

"So there's a pool?" Dean was excited, it had been awhile since they had stayed anywhere nice, and to be doing it for free was awesome.

"Yeah, there is a pool with a fountain." Sam tone was a little less gruff.

"A fountain huh? Sounds fancy, is it near Bourbon Street?" Dean figured there had to be a catch here. Surely this wonderful hotel was miles from the action.

"It's a block from Bourbon Street, Dean. In fact, our room has a balcony so we can watch the action from there." Sam's face started to quirk into a little smile.

"How the hell can they afford to let us stay in a room for free this time of year?" Dean was still trying to figure out the catch.

"Uh, a woman was murdered in our room, and she now haunts it. Oh, and she tends to grope people!" Sam's tone was finally playful.

"Yep, that would do it. Don't worry Sammy, I won't let her touch you!" Dean had to stifle a grin, trying to keep his tone serious.

"Mrs. Robinson isn't groping teenagers, dude." Sam spat back.

"Dude, the lady's name is Mrs. Robinson, you could be her Dustin Hoffman. Samantha might lose his virginity after all!" Dean couldn't help but chuckle, as Sam once again started his pouty face.

"Yeah well, just remember not to bring any of your dates back to the room before we get rid of Mrs. Gropey or you'll have some explaining to do!" Sam grabbed his notes and slid them back under the seat. He started to position his head against the side window, as if ready to take a nap.

"Nap time Sammy?" Dean could resist.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Oh yeah this was going to be fun! Thank you Mrs. Robinson!

-0-

It wasn't the first time the brothers had been to New Orleans. In fact, it was somewhere around the tenth time but this time the city was more alive than they'd ever seen it before. The place was practically buzzing with excitement and jam-packed with people who were busily talking, laughing, dancing or attempting a daring combination of all three.

The swarming bodies which crowded the streets were dressed in a rich kaleidoscope of colors. Men and women alike were wearing strings of shiny beads while others were sporting large feathered face masks. Some were carrying balloons and almost everybody seemed to be drinking from plastic cups filled with a variety of strong alcoholic beverages. It didn't matter that it was still only early afternoon; the party mood was already in full swing.

With the humid heat pressing in on them, the Impala windows were rolled down and as they drove slowly in the direction of their hotel Sam couldn't help but accept that the electric atmosphere was infectious.

Dean would normally complain about the traffic conditions whenever they were forced to travel into a big city, in fact he'd usually get uptight and downright ferocious. The nearer they got to Bourbon Street the busier it became, to the point where people were actually spilling into the road and walking in-between the slow moving cars.

As they were now stuck driving at a painful snail's pace, Sam shot a worried glance over at his brother, expecting Dean's head to explode at any moment but instead he was utterly relived to see that Dean was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Dean's eyes were wide, brimming with excitement and he was happily drinking in the sights and sounds surrounding them, as well as taking in the wonderful smells too. There were plenty of street vendors around who seemed to be making a killing as they cooked up steaming dishes of gumbo and red beans and rice for people to eat from large polystyrene plates right there on the sidewalk. Sam's stomach grumbled loudly as he breathed in another whiff of the tangy rich spices which were infusing the air.

"It's going to take us forever to get to the hotel at this rate, I..." Dean began, watching as a group of people hurried down the street wearing glittery top hats. He stopped speaking altogether when a very busty brunette leaned into the car window and placed a string of beads around his neck. With a wink and a none too subtle ass jiggle she hurried off to catch up with her friends. "But I don't mind because I TOTALLY LOVE IT HERE." Dean bellowed after her with a huge grin. "Why don't we drop our crap off at the hotel and head out for something to eat? What do you say, Sammy?"

Sam hesitated for a moment before answering. They were here on a hunt Dad had entrusted them with. Sam had reams of research to do and they needed to make a start investigating the hotel for signs of paranormal activity. Sam put a hand to his stomach as another sharp hunger pang made itself known. Hunters had to eat, right? "Yeah, sounds good to me." Sam admitted and then blushed as he noticed a girl wearing an extraordinary purple and green gown blow him a kiss as she crossed the street in front of the Impala.

"That's my boy." Dean crowed and slapped Sam's thigh.

-0-

The Hotel St. Marie was undeniably grand, probably the grandest establishment the brothers had ever stayed in. Charles Broadbent, the hotel manager who was the one responsible for getting in touch with John in the first place, had been nervously awaiting their arrival. Literally standing in the lavish entrance lobby, hopping from one foot to the other and wringing his hands.

"Good to finally meet you boys." Charles said as he grabbed Dean's hand and shook it firmly before reaching out to shake Sam's hand too. "John's told me a lot about you over the years. Though it isn't always an easy job to keep in touch with your Dad, elusive son of a bitch that he is." He stopped talking and eyed the duffel bags both the brothers were carrying. "Let me show you to your room and then I can fill you in."

Room 223 was locked. Had been for the last few days and the air was musty as Charles pushed the door open. Tiny dust particles swam in the shaft of hazy afternoon sunlight which was shining through the large French Doors that led out onto the balcony. The king sized bed was neatly made and the room was tidy. "I've been keeping the room unoccupied so close to the Mardi Gras period especially after what happened last year. I--I can't afford to put any more of our guests at risk."

Charles watched, pinched-faced, from the doorway as the brothers slipped past him into the room. Dean immediately dropped his duffel and began sorting through the contents. Charles got a glimpse of what looked like a veritable arsenal of unusual weapons before Dean found what he was looking for and pulled out a battered EMF meter. "You coming inside or is it comfy out there in the hallway?" Dean asked, wanting Charles to shut the door before he started to scan the room.

Charles let his eyes dart cautiously around the room before committing himself and stepping inside. Sam quickly walked over and pushed the door closed. Dean flicked on the EMF and began moving the meter vigilantly over the furniture and walls. The thing didn't so much as blip once. "Nada." Dean groaned as Charles let out a long relived breath.

"Still it isn't even dark yet and that's when she comes out to play right, Mr. Broadbent?" Sam asked as he unpacked a variety of books from his own duffel.

"Night time, yes that's right." Charles took a seat on the edge of the bed. Resting his elbows on his knees, he lent forward and let his head drop into his hands. "I didn't used to believe...in ghosts or anything like that. But I always trusted your father and now I can't keep pretending something doesn't exist when I've seen it with my own two eyes."

"You've seen Mrs. Robinson?" Sam asked, crouching down in front of the troubled man.

"Last year, around this time, this room was taken by a young married couple. They'd had an argument and the woman had gone out alone, leaving her husband behind in the room. Anyway I heard some of our guests complaining about a commotion coming from Room 223 and when I got here, the door was ajar and the man was laid out on the floor. He was unconscious and there was...a woman sitting next to him, running her fingers through his hair. I recognized her straight away. It was Mrs. Robinson. She looked real, like flesh and bone but when she saw me she flickered like a damn optical illusion and vanished."

"What happened to the man?"

"He went to the hospital, he had a concussion and some bad bruising which he couldn't account for. He said that something hit him and then lights out...he couldn't remember anything after that. Not only that but a few days before, there was an older gentleman staying in the room. A businessman I think and he actually checked out of the hotel in the middle of the night. We thought it was strange at the time, the way he just picked up and left but he looked like he'd had the scare of his life."

Sam turned away to glance pointedly at his brother, Dean picked up on the message in his brother's gaze, they were going to have their hands full and that's for sure.

TBC

**BlueEyedDemonLiz's notes:** I've been so lucky to make some great friends since starting to write fanfiction and I certainly count Gidgetgal9 as one of them, which is why I was so delighted for the chance to write with her again. Posting this in time for Sendintheclowns' birthday is brilliant because if anyone deserves a bustle load of presents – then she sure does.

**Gidgetgal9-A/N:** This story was a lot of fun to write. It's always a blast to work with BlueEyedDemonLiz and to get to post it on Sendintheclowns birthday is such a wonderful added bonus! Happy Birthday Girl! I would also like to thank the birthday girl for helping beta this story along with the wonderful Floralia!

Lots of cool stuff going on in regards to Sendintheclowns birthday and she deserves all of it and more. I co-wrote a story with Floralia - called Take Time to Smell the Roses and it is being posted under Floralia's account in honor of Sendintheclowns birthday. Floralia's profile can be found at my profile under my author favorites if you want to check it out!

I had started a story for Sendintheclowns birthday but didn't get it finished but it should be up in a couple of weeks. The story is called Kira's Revenge. It's the sequel to Heart's Desire which I posted last year in honor of her birthday.

And finally last but certainly not least, BlueEyedDemonLiz and I have a belated birthday story in the plotting stages. With the holidays we just ran out of time, so it will be coming soon! Happy Birthday!


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Robinson Chapter Two

**Warning-** This story is rated M, for erotic content. Mrs. Robinson is a ghost known for attacking males and due to the fact that Sam is a teenager, we felt the need to warn you.

Mr. Broadbent had left with a plea for the boys to take care of their little problem as discreetly as possible. Sam could understand the man's need to keep things under wraps, but Dean had complained that ghosts weren't normally quiet as they finally left for the great beyond.

Sam was about to argue with Dean, when his older sibling's cell had started ringing. Dean had stepped out on the balcony to take the call, leaving Sam to unpack.

The room was very ornate and it made Sam a bit uncomfortable, that and the fact the room only contained one bed. It was a king size and Sam had shared a bed many times with Dean. The problem with sharing a bed was that Dean was an active guy in his sleep and on many occasions Sam had been hit or kicked, not to mention that if his brother was drunk, he let off awful noises and smells.

Oh the smells that came from his brother eating spicy food could also be a problem and of course spicy was what New Orleans was known for! Sharing a bed with Dean was going to be **so** unpleasant.

Sam was brought out of his nauseous pondering by his brother's voice.

"Hey Sammy, get the laptop out. Dad said that Bobby had an all purpose cleansing ritual that should work, which is awesome. We get the job done and then we can have some fun." Dean plopped down on the bed, and made himself comfortable.

Sam grabbed the computer and sat it on top of the heavy oak desk that was in the room. Moments later, he had the email up.

"Yeah, it's pretty straight forward, and we have everything we'll need for it." Sam sighed in relief; maybe they could get the job done and go home soon.

"Cool. God this bed is comfortable, too bad I'm going to be too busy to use it. So Sammy, let's grab some grub and then take care of business." Dean sat up grabbing the keys from his pocket.

"Well Dean, the ritual will take about thirty minutes tops. Let's get it done, and then we can come back to see if it worked." Sam started grabbing salt and other things that they would need.

"Sure Geek Boy, sounds like a plan. We won't have to hurry back then."

"Dean, we need to come back and make sure it took." Sam sighed in frustration.

"And we will, after some fun!"

Sam gave up the argument, he knew he wasn't winning this one.

-0-

The cleansing ritual went off without a hitch. Dean was very pleased, and confident that it had worked.

Mrs. Robinson hadn't made an appearance, but as the ritual was finished there had been a loud moan and then quiet.

Dean couldn't help but sing the old song, Mrs. Robinson, as he got ready for the night. It wasn't his normal taste in music but his dad had an old Simon and Garfunkel tape that he had played in the car many times as Dean was growing up.

_And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson,_

_Jesus loves you more than you will know._

_God bless you, please Mrs. Robinson._

_Heaven holds a place for those who pray,_

_Hey, hey, hey_

"Dean, that's so inappropriate don't you think? I mean show the woman a little respect."

Dean started to sing louder, because if it was annoying Sam then it was worth doing.

Sam rolled his eyes and finished cleaning up. "So what are your plans Dean?"

"We grab some Cajun food, and then check out the night life. I promise that we'll be back by midnight - the witching-hour so that we can be sure we got rid of our groping problem."

"I'm going to hold you to that Dean. We need to make sure." Sam grumbled out.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you little brother, but here's the deal. We come back early tonight after some fun, but tomorrow I get to stay out all night." Dean watched as his brother's eyes went wide with anger.

"Dean, if the job is done we need to leave tomorrow."

"Well, I say when the job is over and I say we stay an extra day to make sure. Dad will be okay with that so just deal."

"I'm not going out tomorrow night with you. I'll get enough of the Dean show tonight."

Dean smirked. "Fine, so you use the free room service that Mr. Broadbent set up and have a quiet night here. Just don't wait up for me."

"Whatever." Was the only reply Dean got as he headed out for food.

-0-

They returned to their room a little before midnight, as Dean had promised. Both were comfortably full and Sam felt content and relaxed, which made a pleasant change from all the tense bristling he usually did when he felt like his dad's scrutinizing eyes were constantly focused on him.

While Sam was relaxed, Dean was visibly hyped up about the whole situation they were currently enjoying. Free board in a top-class swanky hotel, New Orleans at Mardi Gras and a few days of Dad-free time—which meant some much yearned after R&R for Dean and, most likely, a chance for Sam to catch up on his school work.

The room was quiet and undisturbed; everything appeared to be as they had left it. Dean picked up the EMF meter and did a quick circuit of the room with it. As expected, there was no activity. Dean flopped down on the bed with a satisfied smirk plastered across his face. "Sammy, I love our job." He muttered as he kicked off his shoes and rolled on to his side.

Sam grimaced as he realized that Dean had turned in for the night without so much as brushing his teeth -ewww- but that probably had something to do with the five beers Dean had managed to guzzle down during their dinner. Sam meanwhile had only drunk sodas, and although he'd had beer before and wasn't exactly enamored by the dry bitter taste, he wouldn't have minded one or two beers himself tonight.

If nothing else, it would have made him feel less like a little kid hanging on his big brother's coat tails. It hadn't helped that Dean had attracted the attention of a very busty lady who had ended up more than a little disappointed when Dean made it clear he was out with his kid brother, Sammy. Undeterred she had passed Dean her cell phone number scribbled on a napkin, classy, and whispered "bye cutie pie," to Sam as she shimmied away.

Sam rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly. It had been a long day and he hurriedly used the bathroom and got undressed before sliding under the covers of the large king-sized bed, hoping and praying that Dean wouldn't breathe his Cajun chicken and beer breath on him during the night.

-0-

Sam startled awake when Dean slammed the door to their room closed with a resounding bang, announcing his return to the room not only to his brother but probably to a few of the hotel's other guests staying in the accompanying rooms. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. Daylight's wasting."

Sam lifted a hand, and with his eyes closed again and his face pressed into his pillow, he gave Dean a one finger salute.

"That's not very friendly." Dean groused, yanking the blanket off the bed and onto the floor as he whistled his way into the bathroom.

"Dean! I'm tired, man. You spent half the night elbowing me in the face and the other half kicking me in the shin."

"Maybe you should stop trying to cuddle with me and then I wouldn't need to defend myself."

Sam sat bolt upright and flung his pillow at the bathroom door. "I hate you." Sam groaned, finally rolling out of the bed and making short work of pulling on his jeans and a t-shirt.

Dean opened the bathroom door, hair dripping water everywhere and his eyes twinkling. "Let's hit the town."

-0-

Dean dropped Sam back at their hotel late in the afternoon.

Sam had finally managed to convince his brother that he really did need some quality time alone with his books and at some point during the day, probably after they had taken a ride on one of the famous New Orleans streetcars but before Sam had dragged Dean's 'I'm bored' whiny ass around St Louis Cathedral, Dean had unearthed the napkin classy chick had written her number on for him. Upon making the discovery, Dean's attempts to convince Sam to hang out took a sharp nosedive and Sam found himself being all but shoved out of the Impala the moment the car pulled up outside the grand entrance of the Hotel St. Marie. "Don't do anything...illegal." Sam had hollered after the car as it disappeared, at speed, around the corner.

Sam had bumped into Mr. Broadbent as he made his way into the elevator and found himself reassuring the man of the success of their hunt, adding of course, their intention to stay one more night to be certain the spirit was gone. The fact that both brothers were firmly convinced the spirit had been dealt with didn't seem worth mentioning, and so Sam smiled as Mr. Broadbent patted his shoulder and thanked him for the umpteenth time.

-0-

Sam hit the books pretty hard and time flew by quickly. His stomach rumbled around 7pm and Sam quickly ordered room service. It was a lot of fun getting to order whatever he wanted, but in the end he just ordered a burger. Most of the stuff on the menu was so fru fru that Sam was afraid to try it.

After a burger and fries, Sam settled in and watched a movie on pay-per-view which was another wonderful treat. It was as he lay out on the opulent bed, with a full belly and a good movie on, that he decided staying in New Orleans was fun.

It was definitely a luxury he wasn't used too. The rooms they normally stayed in were, well, they sucked.

Sam had finished a second movie and there was still no sign of Dean. Sam sighed, it was going to be a lonely night but on the bright side at least he would have the bed to himself for most of the night.

After a refreshing shower, Sam climbed into the bed and settled in for the night. It didn't take long before he was asleep.

-0-

Mrs. Robinson watched the young man spread out in the bed in front of her. He looked like an angel. His face was so innocent. Normally, she didn't go for someone so young, but with this yummy morsel she wanted to make an exception. He was special and she just couldn't resist touching him.

Slowly she pulled back the sheets and blankets and climbed into the bed with the young Adonis. She paused to take him in up close. He smelled so good.

She slowly reached a hand out to brush his bangs from his face. The boy was so out he didn't stir. Helen then moved her hand to his arm, slowly stroking up and down.

Sam grumbled in his sleep. "Dean, leave me alone."

The beautiful boy jerked his arm away and tucked it under him. Helen smiled and moved her hand under the covers and worked her way up his shirt, and slowly caressed his stomach.

The angel under her hand gasped and rolled onto his back. In a quiet question voice he spoke. "Dean?"

"No baby, it's not your brother. My name is Helen and I'm here to make your dreams come true." Helen purred.

The sweet boy shot up in bed. In the dark with only the moonlight bathing him, he was truly breathtaking.

In a stuttering and confused voice, the boy spoke. "D-Did Dean send you? I told him that I didn't want to ... God this is embarrassing!"

"Oh child, your silly brother didn't send me. You're staying in **my** room and I've been watching you ever since you got here. I just couldn't stay away from you any longer. So young and sweet." Mrs. Robinson moved closer to the sweet boy.

"Uh, your Mrs. Robinson right?" Sam quickly jumped up from the bed and flipped on the light.

She could see that the boy was frightened but not like the others, he was breathing heavy but stood his ground. This one was strong enough to stay conscious and talk. Most over the last year had passed out once they realized what she was.

"Yes Sam, I'm Mrs. Robinson, and I would prefer it if you called me Helen, Mrs. Robinson makes me feel old." Helen stood and approached Sam slowly.

"Please, stay back, I don't think this is a good idea." Sam swallowed hard, his eyes wide with fear.

"At least you didn't say something stupid like 'Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs. Robinson?', that brother of yours would have. That's why I'm glad he's finally left you alone, he gets on my nerves. He's very nice on the eyes, but way too cocky."

"Well, Dean could come back at any moment and he wouldn't like it if he found you here." Sam said his voice was stronger and less unsure as he spoke of his brother.

"Or not, because I think your brother was looking to hook up if I'm correct? But no need to get upset Sam, I'm just thrilled to have someone to talk to. Usually people run screaming from the room or pass out when I show up. Why don't we just sit down and have a chat?" Helen sat back down on the bed and motioned for Sam to sit next to her.

"Okay, we can talk." Sam replied as he slid down the wall he was against and sat on the floor in front of her.

"I don't bite, but suit yourself. So I have a question for you Sam, what did you two boys do last night that made me feel so funny?" Helen watched as Sam tensed at the question.

"We did a cleansing ritual that was supposed to help you move on. You know, to the other side." Sam said quietly.

"Oh, well I'm not ready to go just yet. I'm in New Orleans and I want to have some fun before I move on." Helen huffed. "I barely got started when my stupid husband ended it all."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that but really it's what you're supposed to do. Staying here is only going to lead to you being a bitter spirit." Sam replied a soft, sympathetic voice.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I'm free of the ogre now. My husband was never very nice to me, I don't know what I saw in him. You said I would become bitter, but I'm not. I'm having a blast. So why did your little ritual thingy not work?" Helen watched as the boy's face scrunched up in thought. It was too cute.

"Not sure, something is holding you here. Unfinished business, or it could be an object that you hold dear."

"Well baby, you could help me with that unfinished business. I want me a man, and you sweetie will do just fine in that department." Helen stood and approached the sweet young man on the floor.

Sam suddenly stood, cornered against the wall. He looked good enough to eat.

Helen grabbed Sam's chin and tilted it down so that she could kiss him. He tried to pull away but was trapped. She was too strong. Being dead definitely had its benefits, and inhumane strength was one of them.

She gently licked his soft lips trying to gain entry. The lips stayed stubbornly together so she moved her free had down to the boys groin and began to stroke him. That caused Sam to groan and then she was able to push her tongue in and devour the young man's mouth.

It was warm and had a bitter taste of waking, but it was also full of life. She missed the feel of tongue on tongue and greedily explored his warm cavern.

Sam continued to try to struggle but her grip on him was too much, she had him pinned to the wall as she worked his mouth and his manly member in succession.

Helen reveled in the feeling of lust and life. It felt so good, and she was so caught up in the warmth of the young man's body that she didn't hear the door open.

It wasn't until she heard the furious voice of the young man's brother that she knew her fun had been ruined.

"Sammy!"

**A/N: More soon! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :0)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Robinson Chapter Three

**Warning-** This story is rated M, for erotic content. Mrs. Robinson is a ghost known for attacking males and due to the fact that Sam is a teenager, we felt the need to warn you.

Dean couldn't quite believe his eyes. He'd gone out, in search of some New Orleans flavored fun and frolics and had returned to find his kid brother was getting himself a little action. The soft moans he could hear through the hotel room door had made him huff in disbelief because no way, not his Sammy, not...on the only bed!

Without being concerned that he might be interrupting something, which if Dean was honest, didn't happen to Sam often enough, Dean pushed the door open to find Sam pinned against the wall. He wasn't pinned by some hot young thing but by a goddamn ghost.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled furiously because even from where he was standing by the door he could see Sam struggling, eyes wide and filled with fear.

Dean scrambled through his pockets, finding nothing but a folded napkin with a telephone number written in eye-liner. Dean made a dive for one of the duffels and pulled out a bag of rock salt. Reaching in he grabbed a hasty handful and quickly threw the salt towards the spectral figure—who hadn't once ceased in her attack on his brother and was currently slowly running her hands up and under Sam's t-shirt.

The salt hit its target, scattering over Sam in the process, and the spirit evaporated in a hiss of curling black smoke which quickly dissipated without lingering in the air. The moment her hold on Sam was released he crumpled, falling to his hands and knees on the floor. Dean scurried over, putting one hand on Sam's back and the other on Sam's chin, tipping his brother's face up into the light so he could check Sam's eyes.

He was met with hazels which were slightly glassy and Sam's lips looked swollen and blood red. "Holy shit, Sammy. Are you okay?"

It seemed to take Sam a few seconds to process Dean's question. But it didn't take long for Dean to see his little brother coming back to him. Sam shook his head, wiped a hand across his mouth and then blushed fiercely. "I...I really want to take a shower."

Dean pursed his lips. They should get their asses in gear and get to work to try and find out what the fuck was going on. Why Mrs Robinson--because that had to have been the over-amorous spirit fondling his kid brother--hadn't gone. They'd done the ritual, word for word, so by rights Mrs Robinson should be sitting on a cloud plucking on a damn harp by now or burning in the flames of hell if her reputation was any indication. But Dean couldn't deny Sam a shower, not when his brother looked so young and vulnerable. Because a hot and heavy session with a lady was fine, in Dean's eyes - totally awesome, but hot and heavy sessions with someone who's been dead for years...yeah, that was plenty creepy.

"Go take a shower, I'll get the salt-gun and keep watch." Dean said, frowning at the sight of Sam repeatedly rubbing at his arms as though trying to get warm. "Sammy, you're okay? Right?"

Sam stopped rubbing at the goose-pimples covering his skin and looked up at Dean through his bangs. "Yeah, I'm just...it was weird, Dean. When she touched me it wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it wasn't exactly nice either." Sam hung his head. "I tried to stop her." He added quietly, still evidently embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Yeah, I know you did, kiddo. Go get that shower. I'll be right here." Dean rifled through the duffel bag, pulling out the sawn-off which he favored on hunts and sat down on the edge of the bed. "If the bitch comes back, bang!" Dean said, cocking back the hammer.

Sam gave him a small smile. Dean could be awesome sometimes. He hadn't ragged him about getting felt up by the undead which, had it been anyone other than Sam as the victim, Dean would probably have had a field-day making endless fun. Sam nodded gratefully and headed into the bathroom. He wouldn't mention it to Dean but it took him a good twenty minutes before he felt safe enough to strip out of his clothes and step under the spray of steaming hot water. There were bruises forming on his arms, from where Mrs Robinson's fingers had dug like a pincer into his skin. Sam closed his eyes and tried not to look at them.

-0-

When Sam got out of the shower, shivering, he wrapped a soft white towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom. Dean was still sitting on the bed, leant against the headboard. His sawn-off was laid across his lap and Sam could see Dean's lips working. In his hand he held a scrap of paper and Sam realized then that Dean was repeating the cleansing ritual.

Sam dressed, watching as Dean finished the incantation which, as before, ended unspectacularly without any real sign that it had worked. Sam picked up the EMF meter and flicked it on. Nothing. When Sam looked back at his brother he noticed that Dean looked troubled. "What is it, Dean?"

"I just don't get it. There's no bones to burn and this ritual is meant to be fool-proof." Dean grinned when Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, laugh it up, wiseass. I'm not a fool, I've checked this ritual three times and we didn't make any mistakes. Anyway, I've just done a repeat performance so maybe we'll not see her again. Maybe it's worked this time."

Sam flopped down on the bed, shoving against Dean's leg to try and make some space.

"You really think she's not coming back?"

-0-

Dean wanted to reassure Sam, but in reality he wasn't sure. "I hope not."

Sam nodded and took on the geek boy problem solving face.

"Dude don't think so hard, you might break something." Dean was trying to keep things light after what his brother had experienced earlier.

Sam huffed. "I was just going over everything that we know in my head. Surely we just missed something."

"If it were only that easy. So are you really okay Sam?" Dean didn't like how pale his brother still appeared.

"As okay as can be expected. If you hadn't shown up, I might have lost my ..." Sam stopped mid-sentence and Dean could see a red blush now bringing color to his little brother's face.

"Yeah, we don't want a ghost making you a man." Dean snarked back.

"Shut up Dean, I don't want to discuss my sex life with you." Sam's face became almost crimson with embarrassment.

"Sorry Samantha. So what could we have missed with this one?"

"I was thinking about Old Man Jenkin's ghost. Remember when he was killed, they didn't do a good clean up job and part of his scalp was wedge behind the bed?"

"How can I forget that one, I'm the one who found his scalp remember? That was so gross. But you're on to something Sammy, like Dad said that day, sometimes objects, or in that case body parts, get left behind and that tethers a spirit to the place they died."

"So do you want to look behind the bed or should I?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Oh you are so doing the honors this time little brother!" Dean huffed back.

"Okay, but first help me pull the bed away from the wall so that I can see behind the headboard." Sam stood up and Dean followed him to the foot of the bed. They gave it a good tug and the bed moved a couple of inches.

"All yours Geek Boy." Dean folded his arms in front of him as he watched his brother slowly approach the headboard.

-0-

Sam moved slowly to the headboard and immediately noticed something glimmering under the hotel room's lights. He slowly bent down and picked up the item. It was a necklace, or to be more precise it was a heart shaped locket on a gold chain.

Dean's eyes widened at the find. "Dude, do you think that belonged to our ghost?"

Before Sam could answer his brother there was a voice that spoke from behind him. "Why yes Dean, that would belong to me. Thank you so much for retrieving it for me my sweet Samuel."

Sam didn't have time to react as he was spun around to face the spirit. She tried to take the locket from his hand but Sam's instincts kicked in and he tossed the item to his brother.

"Now Sam, you shouldn't have done that." The ghost purred into his ear.

Sam's hands flew to his throat as Mrs Robinson's icy fingers closed around his neck and before he even knew what was happening, he was flying through the air. Sam barely managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of his brother's face, red with a fury hotter than hell, before he hit the wall by the window with a resounding thud.

"You'll pay for that lady. No actually 'lady' is too polite, make that bitch."

Dean's voice, as though coming from a great distance away, was all Sam could hear as he tried to pull himself up off the floor. His vision was blurring, making the room twist and contort like staring into a fun house mirror.

Suddenly he felt Dean right next to him placing a steadying grip on his bicep. As Dean helped Sam to stand, he thrust the locket into the back pocket of Sam's jeans and gave his kid brother a careful shove in the direction of the door. "Sammy, burn the damn thing, I'll distract her." Dean hissed through his teeth.

"Come on bitch, you liked playing with my brother but why don't you come and see if you can have fun with me. I know lots of games..." Dean gave Sam one last frantic gesture, his thumb motioning towards the door, before holding out his arms. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Dean growled. "You want your little fake gold piece of shit trinket so badly, well come and get it."

Sam's legs felt like Jello as he pulled the hotel room door open and stumbled out into the corridor. He heard a piercing female scream and half-chuckled to himself, knowing that Mrs Robinson had clearly just been on the receiving end of a face-full of salt. When he made it to the top of the staircase, Sam found himself looking down at Mr. Broadbent. "We've just had a call at reception about a commotion."

"Commotion? That's an understatement. You need to clear all your guests off this floor Mr. Broadbent." Sam said, one hand tightening around the stair banister for support.

Mr. Broadbent frowned at Sam's words but his frown grew more serious when he noticed the thin trickle of blood trailing down Sam's neck. "You're hurt?"

"Hit my head but I'm fine, I've had worse...please get your guests out. Dean's holding off the ghost but he can only manage for so long before he's going to have to start using the salt gun."

"Gun! Christ Almighty! Okay...I'll do it." Mr. Broadbent face had paled to a sickly white and he quickly scuttled away back in the direction of the reception.

Sam nodded his thanks before continuing down the stairs, stumbling a little as he reached the bottom step. The heavy gold locket was an uncomfortable lump in his pocket but the burden of responsibility, the need to make sure he got rid of the thing before something bad happened to Dean, was the heaviest weight on Sam' mind as he hurried out of the hotel and into the bustling street.

-0-

Dean was standing in the dead center of the room, a bag of salt in one hand, his other hand clenched in a tight fist attempting to appear as though he was holding the locket within it. Mrs Robinson had vanished into thin air after being on the receiving end of a handful of rock salt but Dean wasn't about to take any chances by becoming complacent. She wanted the locket and wouldn't give up easily.

Dean turned a slow circle and sucked in a breath of air which felt suddenly cold as it hit the back of his throat. When he breathed out a tiny cloud of vapor appeared. "Shit..."

Dean raised his arm to throw the salt but before he had the chance to actually find out in which direction he needed to aim, he received a hard punch to the jaw. As he dropped onto his hands and knees a boot with a sharp stiletto heel kicked him in the chest. Dean collapsed the rest of the way down to face plant on the carpet. Groaning he rolled on to his back. Mrs Robinson was on him in a heartbeat, straddling his hips and reaching for his hand. He tried to buck her off but she was so damn strong for a dead lady that his attempts were ineffective.

"You're a liar." She shrieked as she forced Dean's fingers open to reveal an empty hand. She punched him again, drawing bright red blood from his nose and with a bellow of pure anger, she punched him one last time knocking him unconscious with the force of the blow.

"I hope you're a fast runner Sammy, because I'm coming after you."

-0-

Sam hit the exit doors of the hotel, looking for the best route to take and was immediately struck by the fact that moving fast during Mardi Gras was really not an option.

Crowds of people were everywhere he turned. Cursing softly to himself, he tried to decide where would be the place to go to destroy the locket.

Sam could see a bonfire in the distance along the water, but that was going to take a bit of time to get there and he didn't want to leave Dean at the ghost's mercy for that long.

He then decided that if he couldn't find a fire maybe he needed to set one. Sam cursed again when he realized that he didn't have a clue where the Impala was parked, and didn't have the keys anyway. There was no way for him to get to their supplies.

Sam quickly re-entered the hotel and had Mr. Broadbent paged. The harried man quickly appeared, letting Sam know that the floor around their room had been cleared.

Sam nodded. "That's great. But I need a favor, I need to burn this locket." Sam held the locket up quickly for the older man to see. "Is there anyway I could get some matches and lighter fluid? I was thinking I could maybe set a fire in one of the trash barrels out back."

Mr. Broadbent gave Sam a quizzical look and blinked it away. "Son, you can have whatever you need to get rid of the menace upstairs. Follow me."

Sam was impressed at how fast the manager could move. They quickly hit the supply closet and Sam grabbed his needed supplies.

Mr. Broadbent helped Sam carry old towels and the flammables out back to the dumpsters. Once near a large black barrel, Mr. Broadbent dumped his burden next to it.

"Sam can you handle this? I need to get back."

"Yeah, in fact I'd feel better if you did in case she shows up again, I don't want you to get hurt." Sam replied as he began to toss the towels and other flammables into the barrel.

Mr. Broadbent swallowed hard and nodded. "Be careful kid." And then he was gone.

-0-

Helen had taken a moment to regroup. The two brothers had really given her some hard hits, but she was stronger and would end up on top. Hopefully on top of the younger brother.

Hiding in the shadows, she watched as the older brother ran towards the front doors of the hotel, launching himself outside, evidently after his brother.

Helen started to follow until she heard a strained voice behind her.

"Mr. Winchester, Dean wait!" The silly manager of the hotel had tried in vain to stop the elder Winchester boy, and once he realized that the older brother was gone he collapsed behind the front counter.

Helen stopped wondering why the manager was so determined to stop Dean.

A young clerk behind the desk looked at the manager with worry. "Everything okay Mr. Broadbent?"

"Uh, it could be better. If Mr. Winchester comes back through, let him know his brother is out back behind the dumpsters, okay? I need to check the second floor for damage." Mr. Broadbent sighed and started for the elevators.

"Sure thing, Mr. Broadbent." The clerk answered as the manager disappeared.

_Oh so my sweet boy is out back by himself. _Helen was excited at the prospect of a second go around with sweet Sam.

She wasted no time finding her sweet boy.

TBC

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay in our update, I was feeling under the weather this past weekend. Thanks again to all the wonderful reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Robinson Chapter Four

**Warning-** This story is rated M, for erotic content. Mrs. Robinson is a ghost known for attacking males and due to the fact that Sam is a teenager, we felt the need to warn you.

Sam tried not to hurry. John Winchester's voice echoed in his head. _Son, we never play with fire. You take your time and do things right so that no one gets hurt._

So even though his gut wanted him to hurry, and to get this done with, his head won out. Sam slowly stoked the fire bringing it to a small roar.

It was almost hot enough for the locket, just a few more minutes.

Sam stuck his hand in his front left pocket, touching the locket and reassuring himself that it was still there and safe. Well safe for now, soon it would be gone and so would the troublesome groping ghost.

Sam shivered at the thought of Mrs. Robinson, his mind still was recovering from the earlier assault.

It took him totally by surprise when he was thrown up against the brick wall of the hotel, Mrs. Robinson staring him down.

"Miss me Baby?" She had a hand over Sam's chest trapping him against the wall, while the other snaked lower.

Sam tried to move but the ghost was too strong, and the pressure on his chest was so painful he was struggling for breath.

Cold fingers in his left front pocket let him know that the spirit had found her locket. She smiled at him and released him for a moment as she put the locket around her neck.

Sam had wanted to run, but it was all he could do to catch his breath and not slide down the wall.

"Sweet boy thanks for finding my beloved locket. I've always loved it so." Helen said after clasping the necklace on.

"It's what's holding you here Helen. If we destroy it, then you can move on." Sam whispered out in between gasps for air.

"I appreciate the concern Baby, but I like it here, especially this time of year. It's so much fun, and I plan on having lots of fun tonight." Mrs. Robinson winked and added. "With you."

Sam once again felt himself pinned up against the wall. Cold lips moved up and down his neck, sending shivers through out his body.

Helen's hand pinned him in place, and the other hand was once again working its way downward. It found his crotch and began stroking him through the jean material.

Sam was experiencing sensory overload as the ghost attacked him in such a intimate way. He was cold, his stomach was in a knot, and unfortunately his lower half was beginning to respond to the attention.

Sam couldn't help but feel that his body was betraying him once again. He tried to will the arousal away but Mrs. Robinson was talented with her hands.

An orgasm began to build and Sam feared that he might not be able to hold out much longer.

-0-

Dean had searched for fifteen minutes in the streets with no luck. It was then that it dawned on him that Sam might have taken care of the problem in the hotel.

Doubling back, Dean rushed into the hotel and found a clerk waving him down as he entered.

"Mr. Winchester, I have a message for you. Mr. Broadbent wanted me to tell you that your brother is out back by the dumpsters."

Dean paused and nodded. "Quickest way there?"

The cute blond clerk blushed. She pointed towards the dining room. "Straight through the dining room, then straight through the kitchen. The back doors of the kitchen open up to the dumpster area."

Dean took off running once the information was relayed. He did note that later he would need to thank the cute clerk personally for her help.

Due to the party outside, the dining room was empty and the kitchen was lightly staffed. That worked in Dean's benefit as he was able to get to the dumpsters very quickly.

Once outside, he let his eyes adapt to the lighting. The first thing that Dean became aware of was that a fire had been started, and was blazing with no Sammy in sight.

He slowly made his way towards the fire, with his revolver drawn. As he got closer he spotted his brother pinned to the brick wall around the corner from the dumpsters.

His brother was pale, and Mrs. Robinson was sucking his neck. It made Dean's stomach turn and he wanted to just open fire on the bitch but that would hurt Sam, so he slowly approached.

The closer he got the more angry he became, and when he noticed that the oversexed ghost was stroking his brother he almost lost it.

He could hear his dad in his head. _Never let emotions take over, it will get you killed._

Dean took a calming breath and refocused. That was when he noticed the locket was now around Mrs. Robinson's neck.

He would just need to grab it and toss it into the fire. Dean waited a moment hoping for a distraction.

Helen made her own distraction when she released her hold on Sam to use both hands to unbutton and unzip Sam's pants. Dean wanted to stop her but knew that he could better help Sam if he destroyed the locket.

So while the ghost moved in to fondle his brother, Dean made his move. Leaping forward, he pulled the necklace free, and in a move that Michael Jordan would be proud of, he deposited the locket into the flames.

He then turned, and watched as Mrs. Robinson's predatory smile turned to despair. Seconds later, she screamed as went up in flames.

Dean watched Sam start to crumble before him. The boy was sliding to the ground before Dean could stop his descent.

The shattered look on Sam's face broke Dean's heart as he reached his brother.

-0-

Dean rested a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't look up at him, instead Sam trembled at the touch and Dean crouched down on his haunches just in time to catch Sam as the younger man pitched forward, almost tumbling headlong into the dirt.

Sam was out like a light and it scared Dean, worried him like crazy to see his brother's face so ominously pale. Whatever else Mrs. Robinson had done to Sam, Dean didn't have the full story but in any case, she had left his brother sagging in his arms, limp and lifeless. He quickly checked Sam's vitals and was relieved to note that they were sluggish but reassuringly present.

It was bothering Dean that Sam didn't stir once, not even as Dean scooped him up into his arms and began carrying him back inside the grand hotel.

Dean wanted to take Sam straight to the Impala. He was fighting the strong urge just to get his brother into the car and drive away because where Sam was concerned, Dean always sought to feel like he was being proactive in his need to protect his brother. And Dean had certainly lost his taste for the glitz and glamour of Mardi Gras but more than anything Sam clearly needed bed rest and the open road—the fastest route out of New Orleans—would wait for them until Sam was fit and well enough to travel.

He carried his brother back through the kitchen, ignoring the curious glances thrown their way by the odd members of hotel staff milling around. Mr Broadbent had been waiting for them in reception and his eyes went wide at the sight of Dean carrying Sam's limp body protectively close to his chest.

"Oh my, that dear boy. He's not? Please tell me he isn't..." Mr Broadbent stuttered, hand clasped over his mouth and expression growing fraught with concern.

"No. He'll be fine. Just needs some rest. Your little problem.." Dean began, not wanting to discuss Mrs Robinson openly while a couple of Mr Broadbent's staff were watching and listening from behind the reception desk. "It's taken care of." Dean said finally, grunting as he re-positioned Sam in his arms, tightening his hold.

"Thank you." Mr Broadbent gushed. The man looked relieved and yet still flustered by recent events, he reached out a hand to shake Dean's own. Quickly dropping it when he realized Dean's arms were already fully occupied carrying his brother.

"I need to get the kid to bed but... can you move us to another room?" Dean asked, keen for Sam not to have to wake up in the room where he had been attacked.

"Certainly." Mr Broadbent nodded vigorously. He disappeared behind the reception desk and quickly reappeared, handing over a room key. "Anything you boys need, just ask. I'll have your belongings transferred." Dean's mouth opened ready to protest, knowing full well that their hidden cache of weapons wouldn't go down well with the hotel's bus boy, but Mr Broadbent quickly added. "I'll see to that personally of course."

-0-

Their new room was lavishly decorated and more of a suite than a simple hotel room. Dean laid Sam out on one of the large queen sized beds and once again checked his brother's pulse, satisfied that although it was a little slow it was stable.

That bitch had done something to Sam, and Dean felt totally out of his league. Realeasing a heavy sigh, he dug in his pocket and fished out his cell phone, he needed to call their dad.

He paused a moment gathering his thoughts before making the call. Part of him wanted to hear his father's voice, to be reassured by it, but part of him felt like a failure making this call.

His father's number one order was to look after Sam, and Dean had failed. He had failed big time and now it was time to face the music.

Pushing speed dial, he waited for his dad to pick up, part of him hoping for the voice mail message to come up.

"Dean?"

"Dad, uh there's a problem with this hunt. Sammy's hurt and I'm not sure what to do." Dean couldn't keep the tremble from his voice.

"Take a breath Dean, calm down and tell me what happened." It amazed Dean how tender his stoic father could be sometimes, and the voice on the other end was now oozing care and concern.

"The ghost we were taking care of, it didn't go away after we performed the cleansing ritual. We thought she did, there was the normal shriek and smells. So we were pretty confident it had worked, so much so I messed up Dad." Dean swallowed hard remembering how he had walked in on the ghost attacking his brother.

"What do you mean Dean?" Dean was surprised at how calm his dad's voice remained; he had expected disappointment, not calm.

"The next night, I went out and left Sam alone. He wanted to study and I wanted to have some fun. I was so confident that the ghost was gone, but I was so wrong. I came back to ... to the ghost molesting Sam. She had him pinned to the wall. I was able to take her out with salt but poor Sam, his face." Dean ran his hand through his hair trying to pull the image of the assault from his head, but it wouldn't leave.

"So is he okay Dean? Did she physically hurt him?" Dean could detect the concern in his dad's voice.

"No Dad, he was fine physically, but he was pretty shook up. In fact I wanted to call you, but he was embarrassed by the whole thing, and seemed to be coping alright. He's a tough kid. The attack is not why I called. We hit some more snags." Dean took a deep breath steadying his nerves.

"What happened Dean?" John's voice was to the point and once again calm.

"We were puzzled why she was still with us. I tried the cleansing ritual again, but Sam brought up Old Man Jenkins. He reminded me of how **literally** part of Mr. Jenkins was keeping his spirit here, so we decided to focus on searching the room for something that might be trapping Mrs. Robinson's spirit. Sam found a locket and that's when the ghost reappeared. We tried to fake her out. I pretended to have the locket while Sam took off running with it. I thought she was bound to the room, but I was wrong."

"Dean, what happened to your brother?" John's voice was no longer calm, the statement came out like an order.

"She attacked him again before I could get to them. I was able to destroy the locket and she's gone, but Sam is unconscious. He was like a rag doll when I picked him up and brought him back to the room. He hasn't stirred, and his breathing and heartbeat are slow but steady. I don't know what to do Dad?" Dean's voice cracked at the last statement.

"Dean listen to me, I've run across this before. Spirits normally have some sort of agenda. This ghost was lonely and was attacking men. She probably viewed your brother as the answer. But in order for her to truly have Sam, she needed him to be a spirit. This spirit was sucking Sam's life energy from him. It sounds like you got to him just in time Dean." John sighed.

"I'm sorry I failed him, Dad." Dean looked over at his pale sibling and felt the guilt about to overwhelm him.

"You didn't fail him Dean. The hunt took an unexpected turn, that happens. I need you to let the guilt go Dean, or you'll be of no help to your brother. That's an order."

Dean took a deep calming breath, trying to follow his father's order, and pushing the pain in guilt to the back. He would deal with that later.

"Yes, sir. What do I need to do?"

"Monitor your brother, if his vitals drop, get him to a hospital. In the meantime, contact the hotel manager and have him gather you some supplies. In cases like this, it's not uncommon for the victim to become dehydrated and anemic. Sam needs lots of fluids, and foods rich in iron. He's going to want to sleep a lot and that's okay, his body is fatigued, but any moment that he's awake, you need to get him to eat and drink. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir, how long will he be like this?" Dean was starting to feel more in control of the situation; it was amazing how much knowledge his father possessed about the supernatural world.

"That depends Dean. It wouldn't surprise me if he is out of it for awhile. In fact, I think after a couple of days it would be wise to head to Jim's place. Jim can help you look after him, and provide some counseling. Sam may need counseling, and Jim would be the best person to provide that."

"Dad, the kid can talk to me." Dean winced at the whine in his voice.

"Of course he can, but let's face it Dean, he's been sexually assaulted. Under normal circumstances, I would have him see a counselor. But we don't live in the normal world and I can't have CPS, snooping around. No, Jim is the best bet. He has a degree in psychology, most priest end up doing lots of counseling. I don't want Sam mentally scarred from this experience, afraid to be with women."

"Yeah, okay Dad. We can head to Jim's. The kids going to be pissed about missing more school though." Dean was not looking forward to that argument.

"I know Dean but it can't be helped. Well, I need to go. Keep me informed and I'll grab our stuff, and join you at Jim's as soon as this hunt is done."

Dean swallowed hard, wishing that his dad could join him and Sammy sooner, it would make this much easier. "Yes sir."

"It'll be okay. Call me when Sam is up for talking."

"I will. Bye Sir."

"Bye, Son."

Dean sighed, putting his phone away. He then pulled up an armchair and took up his post, settling himself down for what he knew would be several lengthy hours of watching Sam sleeping. Beyond tedious for Dean but he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

During the next few hours, Dean efficiently cleaned and dressed the shallow cut on the back of his brother's head and Sam slept long and deep throughout the night, every now and then stirring uneasily but Dean's soothing hand on his forehead encouraged him back towards sleep and it was noon of the next day before Dean finally noticed his brother's eyelids starting to flutter awake.

Sam was groggy and confused but even in his confused state the first thing his eyes sought out was the reassuring sight of his brother. Dean looked weary, eyes dark and puffy. Hair in a state and jaw shadowed with dark stubble. "D—Dean?"

"Hey, how you feeling Casanova?" Dean snided but the sarcasm of his comment was balanced by the way in which his hand was rubbing at Sam's arm as if trying to warm the cool skin.

"Tired." Sam answered honestly. "Is—"

"Gone, resting in eternal peace." Dean answered, wanting to quickly quell the panic which had flooded his brother's gaze.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, what am I here for after all if not to rescue the damsel in distress?"

Sam snorted. "By that I'm guessing you mean me?"

"Only damsel in the room, Sammy."

"Nice, Dean. Thanks for that."

"Come on bro, I'll order you some breakfast, the quicker we get you better the quicker we can leave."

"You mean you don't want to stick around for some Mardi Gras action?"

"I think you've had enough action for the both of us." Dean grinned, reaching out quickly to grab Sam's arm as his brother stumbled getting up from the bed.

TBC

A/N: Once again thank you for all your wonderful reviews- it is very appreciated. One chapter left and it should be up soon! :0)


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Robinson Chapter Five

**Warning-** This story is rated M, for erotic content. Mrs. Robinson is a ghost known for attacking males and due to the fact that Sam is a teenager, we felt the need to warn you.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, Liz and I took time to add a bit after two wonderful suggestions by our beta Floralia. Hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!

Sam was getting really tired of his brother's mother-hen impression, but just didn't have the energy to fight him on it.

The last few days had been a blur, of sleeping and being forced to eat upon waking. So far the fatigue had given him restful deep sleep free of nightmares.

Unfortunately, he knew the nightmares would come, they always did after a hard hunt. Sam knew it was because of his sensitive nature, and this hunt had really shaken him.

Facing off with a ghost that tried to drain your life force so that you could spend eternity with them is a bad deal in itself. Throw in being an awkward inexperienced teenager, that was groped and fondled by said ghost and that made this hunt all kinds of horrible.

"Sammy?" Sam's gloomy thoughts were interrupted by his once again hovering big brother.

"Yeah?" Sam huffed out.

"Kiddo, you know, I'm here to talk to if you want." Dean's tone was full of concern.

"I know, Dean and for the hundredth time, I don't want to talk about it." Sam tried to give his brother his best bitch face.

Dean let out a sigh. "Well, if we aren't going to have a sharing and caring moment, then we need to talk about leaving."

Sam's ears perked up at that statement. They had spent the last two days in the hotel, and Sam was so ready to leave.

"I'm ready Dean." Sam tried to sound strong and not desperate.

Dean smiled. "I know you are mentally, I am too. The walls are closing in. Dad wants me to take you to Jim's place and that's a bit of a drive, I just wanted to make sure you were up for it."

"I don't need a babysitter Dean! I want to go back home and to school." Sam felt his gut twist in anger. How dare his dad treat him like a baby. If it had been Dean that was attacked, they would have headed straight back.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, you've barely been awake for the last few days. You're weak as a kitten and standing up makes you dizzy, so don't give me crap for wanting you to have a good place to heal up at. Dad contacted the school, and told them there has been a family emergency. They forwarded a month's worth of school work to Jim. It's taken care of Sam."

"So I don't even get a say so huh? Poor little Sammy, he's dizzy so he needs a month off! Damn it Dean, I've been hurt worse and so have you, what gives? Dad think I'm not good enough to be with him after failing him on this hunt?" Sam knew he needed to calm down, not take it out on Dean. It wasn't Dean that he was mad at, but the words just flowed out with the anger.

"Shit Sammy, calm down. There is more to this than you being physically hurt and you know it. Dad's worried about you and so am I. That bitch touched you Sammy, in an intimate way. She assaulted you Sam. Whether you want to talk about it or not, that's what happened. And Dad thinks that Jim might be the person that could help you with this." Dean's face held frustration and concern as he stared at Sam.

Sam felt deflated. The anger left him and he stared back at Dean, feeling just as drained as he had after the attack.

In a very quiet and shaky voice, Sam finally replied. "I haven't let myself think about it. I keep thinking that if I don't it will go away. It won't will it?"

It was hard to catch his breath, and Sam soon felt arms around him holding him tight as all the emotions he had been holding in, let loose. Sam's fingers moved of their own accord, tracing around the circle of the purple bruise on his neck. It was in the perfect shape of an open mouth, a slowly fading reminder of his encounter with Mrs. Robinson in the alley. It made Dean cringe to see it, a physical sign of the underlying damage which he couldn't see. Dean reached for Sam's hand and gently moved Sam's fingers away. "Let it go, kiddo." Dean whispered.

And where Sam would question an order which passed through John Winchester's lips, this was Dean speaking to him now and so, Sam's muscles went from tense to relaxed as he finally, begrugingly, obeyed.

Sam choked on the lump in his throat, making it hard to breathe. He soon felt arms around him holding him tight as all the emotions he had been holding in, let loose.

-0-

Dean had held his sobbing brother until the crying stopped, and his brother went limp from exhaustion.

It had been hard confronting Sam on the attack, but in the end it had been the right thing to do. Sam needed to let it go. The Winchester way of holding things close to the vest wasn't going to work this time. Keeping something as devastating as a sexual assault bottled up would definitely cause serious damage to the kid's mental health down the road.

In fact, Dean wasn't sure how the kid would get past this. Sam was already awkward around the opposite sex. The moving all the time hit Sam harder than Dean when it came to girls.

Sam didn't see the point in starting a relationship with a girl if they would be moving in a matter of weeks or months. His little brother was always the sensitive one afraid of hurting other people's feelings.

Dean on the other hand was happy to take female companionship where he could find it. In fact, he looked for the girl that was looking for fun and not commitment.

Now the youngest Winchester first major sexual experience has come from an older ghost. That just sucked.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when the phone started ringing. He grabbed the phone quickly, thankful that it hadn't disturbed his sleeping brother.

"Mr. Winchester, this is Mr. Broadbent. I was calling to check on your brother. How is the lad?"

Dean sighed, he wished he had better news to report to the kind hotel manager. Since the attack, the man had gone out of his way to make sure Sam had everything he needed.

"Well, he's still suffering from the after affects of the attack. He is staying awake for longer periods of time. Oh and by-the-way, please call me Dean, Mr. Winchester is my dad."

"Sure thing Dean. The mister thing is just a hotel manager habit. I'm glad to hear there has been some improvement, but I wish he was feeling completely better." Dean could hear the concern in the older man's voice.

"Yeah me too. Look, we hope to be out of your hair real soon." Dean knew that the room they were in went for a mint, and for it to be occupied during peak season had to be costing the hotel a lot.

"Please don't worry about it Dean. We here at the hotel owe you boys so much. It's so scary to think that our groping ghost ended up being so dangerous. One of my staff or the hotel's guests could have been killed, we are eternally grateful. The owner concurs with me on this, and has left a sizable check at the desk for you."

"Thanks Mr. Broadbent. We will be leaving as soon as Sam feels up to it. Poor kid's getting a bit stir crazy and to be honest so am I."

"Of course. We'll if you need anything, just page me."

"Thanks." Dean hung up and noticed that his little brother was beginning to stir.

"D-Dean?" Sam slowly shifted in his bed until he was sitting up.

"Right here kiddo." Dean sat down on the edge of his brother's bed.

"I want to go to Jim's." Sam wiped the sleep from his eyes as he spoke quietly.

"Sure thing Sammy, why the change of heart?" Dean was afraid to push, but curiosity won out.

"I-I'm not feeling myself and Jim's place has always made me feel safe. You and Dad are right, I need to deal with the fallout from this hunt. If I don't it might cause me to freeze on the next hunt that involves a ghost." Sam's voice held a tremor.

"Wow man, that was a pretty mature thought for a dweeby teenager." Dean gave Sam a smirk.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

-0-

They had spent a week at Pastor Jim's and Sam was feeling better physically. He still tired easily and found himself asleep on the couch in the middle of the day.

Dean was still hovering though not quite as intently as he had at the hotel, and that allowed Sam to relax a bit.

His dad had followed through, and school work was waiting on him when he arrived, which had been a relief.

Sitting down at Pastor Jim's desk, Sam was writing a paper when Jim entered the office. So far Sam had avoided having any heart-to-hearts with the man, using his fatigue to get him out of each and every opportunity that had come up.

"So Sam, catching up on school work? You must be feeling better." Jim smiled kindly as he sat down across from Sam.

"Yeah, I'm better, in fact I hope to convince Dean that we can leave soon." Sam stuttered the words out, hoping that Jim wouldn't try to talk him out of leaving.

"Well, I have some concerns Sam. Part of the reason you came here, was to seek counseling. That is something we haven't accomplished yet, and I don't think Dean will be up for leaving until we at least have one talk about what happened to you on the last hunt." Jim's eyes were full of compassion but Sam couldn't help but bristle at being cornered.

"I'm a Winchester, and Winchesters take a hit, get back up and move on. That's what I plan to do." Sam snapped back.

"Well, according to Dean, you're not snapping back. There have been nightmares." Jim tone was kind but firm.

"I always have nightmares, that's where I differ from my dad and Dean. They'll go away, they always do." Sam huffed back.

"But the damage they're doing to you won't." Jim countered.

"So, I got in over my head with a ghost. She felt me up. I responded. It felt good, even though I didn't want it to happen. I have feelings of guilt over it. The thought of being alone with a woman right now terrifies me, and by not thinking about what happened, by keeping my mind busy, that's the only way I'm dealing. So there, it's out in the open. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Sam was shocked how all his inner emotions came tumbling out in one long jumble. He wanted to take it back, but it was too late.

Jim cleared his throat. "I wanted you to admit you're hurting and you just did Sam. That took a lot of courage. That's all I want. I want you to talk about it. Get it out in the open, so that it doesn't eat you up inside. This was an excellent first step."

"You won't tell Dean or my dad?" Sam whispered out. He couldn't bear to have his family think of him as weak.

"Of course not. Everything you say is in confidence Sam. I promise." Jim replied with a comforting tone.

"So, we just talk? It's that easy?"

"Yes, it's that easy." Jim replied with a reassuring smile.

-0-

A day after Sam's talk with Father Jim, he was feeling better. It was easier to let the hurt and doubt out even if it went against everything John Winchester had taught him.

His dad was someone Sam was not looking forward to facing. He had screwed up on a hunt and now was an emotional liability in his father's eyes, otherwise he wouldn't have sent him away.

Sam was brought out of his musing by a knock at his bedroom door.

"Sam are you in there? Your father's on the phone for you?" Father's Jim's voice was soft and reassuring.

Sam quickly put down the book he was reading and went to the door, taking the phone from a smiling Jim.

"D-Dad?" Sam cursed at the timidness of his voice.

"Hey there Sammy, I hear your feeling better?" His father's voice was warm and kind, it took Sam by surprise.

"Yes sir. I'm stronger, and Father Jim thinks we can head your way soon." Sam held his breath waiting to see how his father would react to the idea of him heading back home and hunting.

"That's good son. I miss both of you. There was a pause as John cleared his throat. "Look Sam, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you in without knowing the nature of the ghost. I never wanted you to experience anything like that."

Sam could hear the sadness in his dad's voice. "I'm old enough Dad, it's just I screwed up. I should have stayed with Dean until we were sure that the ghost was gone."

"Yeah well, why don't we just chalk this one up to a learning experience for all of us, okay? And, just know that I'm proud of how you handled yourself on this hunt, son."

Sam could hear his father swallow hard and he felt the emotion welling up in his throat. "Okay."

Sam knew his reply sounded lame but it was hard to get the words out. Conversations like this with his father were so rare, it took a lot to keep his emotions in line.

"So, Jim tells me that you are making head way with counseling and I'm happy to hear that Sammy. I just want you to be better and home son."

"Me too Dad."

"Tell Dean hello for me, and I'll talk to you boys soon."

"I will Dad, bye."

"Bye son.."

The phone clicked off and Sam found himself holding it dazed but happy. With things worked out with Dad, he found his thoughts turning to Dean.

-0-

Sam was better, and the nightmares were dying down. Dean felt better about the whole ordeal even though it was hard for him not to wallow in the guilt he felt.

He had let his little brother down, and the scars the kid would carry on the inside, were due to that failure.

The hard part of the last few weeks had been letting Pastor Jim take care of Sam. Dean had worked on fix-it projects around the rectory to give the two privacy.

It had worked well. Sam had told him that talking with Jim had helped. That should have made Dean feel better but it made him feel worse.

He wanted to be the one to fix things for Sam. To make up for his failure to save his little brother.

Dean had been pondering the last few weeks as he sat on top of the Impala in the sunlight of midday.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sam's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"That's such a lame line." Dean replied with a smirk.

"Well I learned all I know from my big brother." Sam smirked back.

"You so didn't learn lame lines like that from me!"

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. The younger brother joined his brother on the hood of the car. Dean felt Sam's shoulder lean into his.

"Dean, we need to talk." Sam's voice was full of concern.

Dean perked up at the statement. Sam had refused to talk to him about the assault and Dean hoped that his brother was now up for that talk.

"Sure what's up?" Dean tried to keep the eagerness from his voice.

"I made Pastor Jim a promise. In order for him to tell Dad that I was ready to leave, I had to promise that I would continue to talk about what happened with the ghost. That I would continue to share the details of my nightmares with him, by phone and that I would open up to you."

"Pastor Jim is a smart man." Dean replied with relief in his voice. He needed to be there for Sam.

"I'm willing to do that Dean. Share with you in full detail all the demons plaguing my mind, but I want something in return."

Dean was curious. "What do you need Sam?"

"You to be more open with me. One thing that Jim has taught me is that, keeping everything bottled up is not the way to go. The Winchester way of burying feelings and moving on is killing us. I won't do that anymore."

"Okay, whatever you need Sam."

"Yeah, that came out of you easy, but do you mean it? Why don't we start here and now? Tell me, how this hunt has affected you?" Sam's tone was hard and his eyes bore into Dean's.

"Whoa, this isn't about me, Sammy, this is about you and how you're coping." Dean didn't want to go there. He had all these nasty feelings bottled up in him and he was afraid if he let them slip, even just a little, they'd come exploding out like a can of beer that's been shook up and opened.

"You said whatever I need Dean. I need to be able to talk to you and for you to try and talk to me. But if that's too much to ask, then forget it. I can just try and handle this on my own." Dean watched as Sam sunk into himself and that sight was enough to break all the defenses Dean had built up.

Dean sighed. "I hate that I wasn't able to save you Sam, from that bitch."

Sam's looked up and Dean could see that his brother had been fighting tears, but now his face was knitted up in concern. "Not your fault Dean."

"How can you say that? I was supposed to keep you safe." Dean shook his head and turned away.

"Okay, I get that but it's an unrealistic goal Dean. You can't always be there to protect me every moment of the day, especially on hunts." Sam nudged Dean with his elbow.

"Sammy, I can't help the guilt." Dean replied softly.

"Yeah, but you need to find a way to let it go, or it will eat you up inside. I'm speaking from experience Dean. I have been carrying my own guilt around over the hunt." Sam's voice was shaky and it caused Dean to turn and face his little brother.

"Sammy, what guilt? You did everything right on this hunt. In fact it was you that thought about something actually trapping the spirit to the room." Dean laid his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed.

Sam gave him a watery smile. "Yeah, well my guilt doesn't come from the hunt, it comes from the assault. My body... God this is hard... I took pleasure in the assault. Some of my nightmares have left me aroused. She attacked me against my will...she was a damn ghost...but I still felt pleasure." The last part came out as a sob.

Dean pulled his little brother to him. "Sammy, that's normal. Our bodies have minds of their own, and it reacted to the physical pleasure of the experience. It's not unusual. I've had that happen before. That witch in New York that got the jump on me, she groped me and I responded. It's normal."

"It still feels wrong, and I still feel guilt, but I'm trying to get past it." Sam slowly pulled away, wiping away the stray tears. Sam took a deep breath and continued. "Just like you need to work on getting past your guilt. We need to be open with each other and to help each other work past this stupid hunt."

Dean sighed. How did his little brother get so wise and sneaky? Sam pulled him in hook line and sinker and now he was at the mercy of his little brother's pleading puppy dog look.

"Okay, I promise to try, and I'm using the word **try,** to be more open and to work past the guilt." Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"That's all I'm asking. I promise to be more open too."

"Sounds good to me Samantha, but can we end this little hug-in session and work on telling Jim we're leaving?"

Sam huffed. "Dean, only you can turn a brotherly moment into an insult fest in a matter of seconds!"

"Yep, it's how I roll Sammy, you know that." Dean nudged Sam as he jumped off the car.

Sam pushed back as they headed for the house. "You're a jerk."

Dean winked. "Yeah, but you love every minute of it, bitch!"

Sam gave Dean a frustrated smile, and for the first time in weeks Dean felt like things were heading back to normal. Well, as normal as their lives got, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

End

**Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful reviews! I hope to have a new story up in a few weeks! I want thank Liz again for writing with me and to thank Sendintheclowns for being such a wonderful friend! **


End file.
